User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Stop the random evil users from vandalizing this wikia! Listen up, BrianDuBose544! I'm a good user, and evil users are vandalizing this wikia! This has gone FAR enough! I agree. ~~BrianDuBose544~~ Orphan Toenails invades the wikia! Stop him! Stop Orphan Toenails!!! ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ YES! ORPHAN TOENAILS HAS BEEN DEFEATED! At Last! Orphan Toenails is defeated! ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ Draw a pooping pitbull dog with poop sticking out of his anus turned into wood. Draw a pooping dog with poop coming out of his anus turned into wood. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:26, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Birthday Village. Draw a scene in Birthday Village, where our Maximals and heroes see the sigpost that pointed to the City of Father's Day, the Town of Mother's Day, and the Village of Children's Day, with arrows to their respective directions. Machete holds a piece of cake, while Isaac speaks to Sparkster, Goemon, and Gaomon. The Hobo with a Shotgun also appears, as do the respective heroes of Death Proof and Planet Terror. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:43, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Draw a three-image scene in the City of Father's Day, the Town of Mother's Day, and the Village of Children's Day. Draw a three-image comic, where the Maximals and heroes find the Kazakhstan soccer badge and the new Kyrgyzstan soccer badge. In the left image of the City of Father's Day, Danger Mouse and Popeye find the Azerbaijan soccer badge. In the middle image of the Town of Mother's Day, Bayonetta and Tracer find the Armenia soccer badge. In the right image of the Village of Children's Day, Astro Boy and Kumamon find the Georgia soccer badge. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:49, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where Kumamon sees the ghost of Frank Sinatra. Draw a scene where Kumamon. sleeping in his bed, gladly sees the ghost of Frank Sinatra. It is revealed that both heroes and villains factions see ghosts.. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:27, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the mascot Kumamon meets the Digimon Kumamon. Draw a scene where the mascot Kumamon meets up with the Digimon Kumamon. The Maximals see them in the town of Bridge Town. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:49, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene at Remembrance Town. Draw a scene at Remembrance Town, the town of the 11th minute of the 11th hour of 11th day of the eleventh month. The Maximals gain the Paraguay soccer badge there with the help of Matt Hatter and Sparkster. Isaac and Rocket Raccoon are also there. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:19, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Draw a running rhinoceros turned into wood. Draw a running rhinoceros turned into wood. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:51, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Paris, where the Maximals and heroes get the new France soccer badge. Draw a scene in Paris, where the Maximals and heroes gain the new France soccer badge. Isaac, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Superman, Supergirl, the Legion of Superheroes, and International Rescue are there as well. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 10:24, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a running cheetah turned into wood. Draw a running cheetah turned into wood. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 11:15, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Christmas Town. Draw a scene in Christmas Town, the town that Jack Skellington visited in his adventures. The Maximals buy some Christmas presents, such as the Ethiopia soccer badge, the Eritrea soccer badge, and the Djibouti soccer badge. La Befana and Santa Claus, or Nicolas St. Nick to some, also appear here. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 11:45, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene with Yoda at Wedding Town. Draw a scene with the Maximals, the heroes, and Yoda at Wedding Town, where they find the Slovakia soccer badge and the Slovenia soccer badge. The Avengers, the Thundercats, and Sparkster all watch the wedding of Aladdin and Jasmine. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:29, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in the Town of Memorial Day. Draw a scene in the Town of Memorial Day. The Maximals, the Justice League, International Rescue, the Loonatics, the Avengers, the Mighty Ducks, the Thundercats, Cloud Strife, and Sparkster are there. Isaac and Agumon give them the Ecuador soccer badge and the new Ukraine soccer badge. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:55, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Passover Town. Draw a scene in Passover Town, where the Maximals and the heroes get the Israel soccer badge and the Palestine soccer badge. Both Captain Marvels upgrade the Ukraine soccer badge to the 2017 version of the badge. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:39, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Wakanda. Draw a scene in Wakanda, where the Maximals and heroes suggest locations of the Soul Stone. The Terrahawks think it is in Heimdall, Veemon thinks it is with Hela, Isaac thinks it is in Hell. Optimus Primal thinks it is in a tree in Wakanda, so they use the South Africa soccer badge to locate the orange-colored jem. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:29, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene which the Maximals and heroes unite the Infinity Stones. Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes unite the Infinity Stones- the Tesseract, the Chitauri Scepter, the Aether, the Orb, the Eye of Agamotto, and the Soul Stone. Then, Adam Warlock appears with an empty Infinity Gauntlet. They then put them on the gauntlet with the help of Warlock's companion Pip. The seven heroes of Class of the Titans also appear. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:06, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a Saturnalia scene. Draw a scene during Saturnalia, where Roadkill is leader of the Maximals, and Starscream being leader of the Predacons during that time, men get to dress up as ladies, slaves as masters, food being cheap, gambling is permitted, smoking is permitted, alcohol is permitted, drugs are permitted, use of many offensive words is permitted, bathing is early, buildings are in the wrong way built, balloon guns are allowed, and kabuki has women in it, etc., and everything, including the law, is upside-down?! The heroes find out why Saturnalia turned everything topsy turvy. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:28, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in April Fool's Town. Draw a scene in April Fool's Town, where the Maximals and heroes defy gravity with the town's upside-down buildings. Guilmon, Isaac, Superman, the Power Rangers, Matt Hatter, Sparkster, the Loonatics, and the SWAT Kats are there, catching the Aruba soccer badge with a net. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:28, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the Maximals and Sparkster recruit Wreck-It Ralph. Draw a scene where the Maximals and Sparkster recruit Wreck-It Ralph, who is a former member of the Evil Empire. in several images, Howard the Duck teaches him how to do Quack-Fu, Po teaching him kung-fu, Luke Skywalker teaching him how to fight with a lightsaber, The Stone Protectors, Jem, Alvin, and Denver the Last Dinosaur teaching him how to be a superstar just like them, Duke and Snake Eyes teaching him how to be one of the Joes, the Loonatics and the Power Rangers teaching him how to jump from far, Matt Hatter, Danger Mouse, Agent Perry the Platypus, Kilowog, and Veemon teaching him how to be friends, etc., as he learns to become a hero. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:37, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in the Town of San Fermin. Draw a scene in the Town of San Fermin, where bulls run after the Maximals and the heroes. Dusty Crophopper saves them, and has the Romania soccer badge. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:00, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Montevideo, where the Maximals and heroes find the Uruguay soccer badge. Draw a scene in Montevideo, where the Maximals and heroes find the Uruguay soccer badge, with the help of Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, and Rief, all from Golden Sun. Kilowog looks at the badge. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 11:43, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene near Wintercold Lake. Draw a scene near Wintercold Lake, where the Maximals and heroes see a frozen dog complete with penis, testicles, and urine-stream. The heroes all gasp. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:19, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Draw these mating pitbull dogs turned into ice- the male with an erect penis and the female with nipples. Draw these mating pitbull dogs turned into ice- the male pitbull dog with an erect penis and the female pitbull dog with nipples. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise?